ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Reikanobutushi
I've archived your page I've archived your page. It may be found here if you need anything. Your signature should come up tomorrow. Hope everything is well. Leaving? Is that true? If you like the way your sig looks like, then I'm happy. If you want to change anything in it, just tell me. You're leaving for a few days? So....all right. I'll patch up this place while you're gone, with Hana. Be safe, whatever you're doing and wherever you're going. God, Why do I sound like an old mom? Anyway, BYe > *I hope you have fun in Washington! =) *Hey guys my friend gave me his old shounen jump issue with ch 17 of ultimo, it will take some time but I could scan it and post it online Darkspine 16:24, May 2, 2011 (UTC) * *Ds, that is very much appreciated ;) As for Reika, okay X) ---Dc Hi Hi! i love karakuridoji ultimo and i know that u too and i thought if u could answer me some questions like... where can i watch all karakuridoji ultimo episodes because i only found 1-16 in english the others are in japanese and do you know when are going to do karakuridoji ultimo anime? Thanks, Sincerly Cucus-Lucus Hi thanks for all and where do you find all that images of karakuridoji ultimo? they are awsome! Hey do you understand chinese or how do you know all that about Jun? You're back Oooooh ~__O It seems that you are back. Errr....how did the trip to Washington go??? Divinecross Oh. Divinecross again here. That's fun for your school T__T Either way, I won't lie and tell you that I'm "fine" I'm fine, too. Don't worry. I hope you had fun. I'm sorry if this is a late reply, I should fix my talk page someday. Dvinecross Another channel Okay, if you have been updated, you know that I'm leaving now, or am soon. But I have one last favor, are you interested in hearing it? You see I have been working on another anime wiki. Before I leave I just wanted to set up a chat for it because the talk pages and blogs there weren't sufficient. And I just thought that an IRC channel would work out as my departing gift to them; for the moment. Would you go through much trouble to create another channel just like how you did here? Pretty please? It's for the Tsubasa Wiki anyway Ako 'to Favor Can you do me a favor? I finish expand chapter 7 summary last night and was wondering if you could do a gammer check, please? Ultimo Hana 18:13, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok　^_^ Reikanobutushi 19:58, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Ultimo Hana 20:31, May 27, 2011 (UTC) I can help look over it too. :) KimeraRealm 02:41, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I feel left-out now that I can't to anything. I could expand the summary too, though.. Umm, Reika, I really hate to put this on you, but can you take a look at Divinecross' latest edits, please? I don't know how too, but you do. Divinecross has been trying make infoboxes like the one for the chapters summaries, but she having a little "trouble", if you know what I mean. She even try to do it for the "Volume 1" page, and appearently do didn't do all the chapters summaries, at least that what I can tell from the their history pages. Ultimo Hana 18:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Well, I fixed the template so that instead of "Episode Guide" it says "Volume Guide". Is that all right? Reikanobutushi 19:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm, I think there something wrong with the cnetral wiki. It's best if no upload or do anything invovling pictures until everything is back to normal. So, nobody touch a single image!!! Ultimo Hana 21:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see, everything is as usual as always >__< But I do know what the hell I am doing and as the wiki's official codist you shouldn't be doubting and 'looking after my edits' like this. It hurts my pride a lot too...and by the way, they don't seem to have any problem so just guys, leave the coding to me and just do your thing on the articles, all right? Do you know why Divine and Ultimo Hana keep on arguing? You're using part of the picture I drew for us as your avatar. I'm so flattered.^^ SpookyDolly 01:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Babysitting I hope you have a good time babysitting your brother. But I assure you = it won't be easy, talking from experience. 05:49, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Sophia I saw your edit on Sophia's page, about his human form. Is chapter 28 out? Oh, and Reika, I like to suggest reading a fanfic I been reading for last few days. It's a new story post a fews day ago by an author name RedCrane. Pretty good writer, but the story has only 3 chapters out. It a Yamato x Ultimo fic, I really like and made a bit eager, which lead me to be a bit implusive. I sure she (I think its a she), would more reviews, and get this, she come to the wiki all the time for info~!!! ^-^ Ultimo Hana 00:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Vice97 Oh shit, what a mistake. If he's not five, then that's a relief - but he's still underage, no matter how you look at it. Do you really expect a guy in the internet to tell the truth? I really didn't believe he was five, but I have to talk to him and that's the time when we decide his fate. Tell him to practice his spelling so that I won't ban him again. 06:32, July 14, 2011 (UTC)~ Hi! its me cucus! sorry for asking a lot of questions but in Vice page its says that yamato once saved vice and i really want to see that chapter so do you know what chapter it is? Cucus-Lucus Thanks I forgot to mention this so thanks.Vice97 03:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm here to ask you a question. It's sudden, but how old do you think I am? I'll give you three chances. 07:45, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi reika X3, Have you heard of any other ultimo chapter? Cucus-Lucus 00:50, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Background I made a background for the wiki. The background needs to be white so it can. Paifu fan23 19:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Ah, Reika, I haven't seen you for days.....Ultimo Hana 01:17, August 3, 2011 (UTC) GOD THANKS!!! But how i can watch it? i need to download it or how? Cucus-Lucus 16:32, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I guess, but I ask you a favor? Go To Ultimo, Vice, Milieu, and Sophia pages, Divine has posted cropped pictures of them from the volume covers into their bios. We're were it again, and don't to fight with her, I some help. Once you see them, can you give me your thoughts? I have plans for this wiki, but she's makes/made everything on a wiki has to be so.....flashy and I disproved. I just think the wiki has to be presentable, it's small and not a lot people come here. We keep trying to provide things we can brings because no translator, we can't make more pages because of little information and the whole chat, twitter, etc. Ultimo Hana 23:32, August 4, 2011 (UTC) There she goes, again. Hey I know your internet time is limited, but if you have enough time to stop by fb anytime soon, please do. I've had that picture of the kids done for almost 3 weeks now. I also wrote part of a story. I combined you and me in the same story, instead of you writing me one. I don't want to write anymore until you've read some. I was also wondering if you could make me an admin? SpookyDolly 03:02, October 6, 2011 (UTC) I wrote up to chapter 7 now. :) Get on to read them when you can and let me know what you think. I wish I could think of another area to post these chapters so you can view them at school. It has to be a place that accepts bad content, or I could just censor the bad stuff and send you the uncensored copy in a pm. SpookyDolly 07:22, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Hello Miss Reikanobutushi. Thank you For your edit on my page. *~ Count the stars - Shao 13:22, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ~* Yargh Greetings. I hate to cause trouble, but SpookyDolly; one of your staff members, deliberatly deleted my BIO page for no apparent reason. Now keep in mind I havent violated anything. I put IMG links up that arent super huge; that way they dont have to be directly loaded onto the picture gallery itself. The pictures are FAMILY friendly, and I am advertising my story and why I am hanging around here. She simply deleted my bio which is a violation of freedom of speech and I wont tolerate that. Please if you can, drag her off to the side and give her a talking to. I'm not in the mood to deal with territorial fangirls...Jealous the envious is not real and plus; she needs to learn to deal with the fact there are TONS more Jealous the envious fangirls out there. Mostly on DA though but still! I want to express myself freely. Plus this hasent happened on my other pages that are pretty much the same, they have PB link pictures so as not to take up space in the gallery picture areas. Oblivion Dragoon 17:45, June 23, 2012 (UTC)